


生日禮

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/ Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 13





	生日禮

Benjamin Kondraki真的想破頭都不可能相想到他會以這種形式做為送給兒子的生日禮物。

Draven每次的生日當然都很重要，不過這一次可是他人生邁向下一個階段的里程碑之一啊。在這一日之前，十七號站點研究主管不是沒有認真思考過到底要準備些什麼，只不過他總想不到什麼好答案，而且同事們提供的意見完全不值得參考。最終Benjamin還是決定直接開口問。

「真的什麼都可以嗎？」即使透過一層凹透鏡也藏不住Draven眼中的璀璨星辰，無論在什麼時候那都讓Benjamin深信自己能為他辦到任何事。

然後在得到了他的點頭允諾後，Draven撲了上來用唇蹭過Benjamin鬍子拉茬的臉頰。他們父子已經好一陣子沒那麼親暱了，Benjamin擁住不知不覺間幾乎跟他身高相仿的寶貝兒子，若是被基金會的同事們看到，他們肯定無法相信Kondraki博士總是緊繃的面部線條竟也能如此柔和。

當Draven愈抱愈緊、親吻的時間似乎有些長過頭的時候Benjamin才察覺到有點兒不對勁。他輕輕推了推Draven的肩膀提醒對方差不多該分開了，但他的孩子不僅沒放開，還偏了個角度讓他們倆的唇瓣相貼的更加緊密。驚覺這已經不是親子間該有的互動時，Benjamin抓住兒子的肩手臂肌肉一使力讓兩人分開，分不清是因為換氣還是驚惶而讓他的胸膛起伏不止。

「你在做什麼！」

「……爸爸不是說了什麼都可以嗎？」Draven直勾勾的凝視著他，瞳孔裡搖曳著不安的細碎星光讓Benjamin思緒全部打結。

「是！我是這麼說了，但你那是……！」他焦躁的揉亂自己的髮，無論如何都吐不出適合的字詞，隱約在唇隙間泄漏了幾種不同語言的粗口。

「我只是、我……我想要更貼近爸爸……」Draven微微顫抖著將額頭抵上父親的肩窩，似乎有星星點點的水珠從那片波光粼粼中落到Benjamin身上，他親愛孩子的語句幾乎全部埋到了自己皺成一團的衣領間。「我已經好久好久連爸爸的一面都沒見到了……」

Benjamin停下動作，恍惚的撫上Draven的後腦勺，腦海中重複播放著對方剛才伴著啜泣鼻音的話語。這麼說來他到底有多長時間沒有陪伴自己兒子了？上次見面是聖誕節嗎？還是更久以前？研究主管被基金會工作填滿的記憶只能回溯到自己這回迎接新的一年時是在十七號站點與天殺的文件一起渡過，更久前的事竟如此模糊不清。

他到底錯失了多少與兒子相處的時間？他好像剛剛才注意到Draven已經長的那麼高了，臉龐也褪去了孩童時期的稚嫩變的更有線條，方才彼此親吻時他若不使點勁還差點推不開這孩子。

「……隨你喜歡吧。」沈默許久後他聽見自己最後好像這麼回答了，或許那時是酗酒過量腦子被酒精泡壞了才會如此應允。

Draven很小心翼翼的觸碰著自己父親，大男孩帶著生澀的笨拙動作顯出了他的毫無經驗。至少他現在不用擔心兒子是否過早接觸這部分——即使他從未為此操過心，能得知Draven在性方面如此自制是件好事。Benjamin把臉埋在蓬鬆的枕頭內，從唇角溢出的低喘全被枕頭套和內裡的羽毛吸收。

是的，他愛他的兒子，Draven是他操蛋人生中最美妙的事務。但他可從來沒想過有一天會讓他心愛的寶貝兒子操。他鐵定是跟Bright還有Clef廝混太久了連基本的思考都被扭曲，才會放任事情演變成這樣的境地。

「哈……動作再慢一點……」Benjamin於吐息間說道，身後那本該是用來排泄的通道被指節進出的異物感令他嗓音有些顫抖。天啊，他竟然有一天會在床上對自己兒子說出這種話。Benjamin並不是第一次當下面的那個，但光是想到現在正探入他體內擴張潤滑的手來自有他一半DNA的男孩就令Benjamin難以放鬆。

「抱歉！會疼嗎？」此刻Draven當然是無比緊張的，首先他根本沒有過這方面的實戰經驗，再者在他身前的可是最為敬愛的父親。指尖無法控制的微顫，Draven有些慌張的撤出自己的手指，低下頭貼近父親耳邊不安的問道。一瞬擦過腸壁的感受讓Benjamin差點掩不住自己的低吟。

「唔、沒事……差不多就可以了。」他的兒子在性事上動作如此貼心，作為爸爸該感到欣慰？

「真的沒問題嗎……」聽到這句話Benjamin差點條件反射大喊你他媽廢話那麼多要插進來就快點，不過他才剛張開口就意識到現在在他身後的可不是那基金會的糟糕同事。

「……進來就對了。」於是他嚥下那些卡在喉頭的不雅字詞，抿著嘴憋出這麼一句。

明知道對方看不見，Draven仍然幅度微小的點了點頭。他的手貼上父親的斜方肌緩慢向下，長期坐辦公室與酒精的作用使後者小腹愈發明顯，中年研究主管壯實的身材漸漸走形。即使父親的身體線條已經不如以往，Draven依然近乎虔誠的摸過那些肌膚的每一寸、細細撫過每一道留在上頭的傷疤。那些大多都是Benjamin Kondraki在基金會賣力工作的勳章，是為維持人類世界平和安穩付出過努力的證明。

Benjamin並不習慣這般柔情的愛撫，正要回頭阻止兒子那令他起雞皮疙瘩的觸摸同一瞬，他感覺到了截然不同的熱量抵上穴口，然後他清晰感受到Draven低喘著徐徐將那高昂的熱度推入自身體內。

鮮活滾燙的性器填滿了Benjamin的通道，他將手下的床單與枕頭套抓的更緊了些，異物的進入使括約肌下意識收縮想將對方排出體外，殊不知這是對來者而言直接灌注於理智上的極大刺激。溫暖緊緻的包裹對初經人事的男孩有些過於強烈，雖然他很希望能讓對象慢慢習慣再開始動作，但實際開始進行後少年發現自己根本沒法忍住挺動下身的本能慾望。Draven粗喘著將雙手扣上身下人的健壯腰肢，身體自己動了起來主動去追尋融化大腦的快感。

肉體互相撞擊的聲音和床板搖動的嘎聲透過耳膜在腦中建構出此刻的畫面，Benjamin不需要用自己的雙眼去看也能知道現在是幅什麼樣的景象。羞恥感與愉悅一同撕扯著理智，他知道細細去思考鐵定會讓自己發瘋，於是卸下一切只讓後方傳來的肉慾將自己一點一點埋沒。就在Benjamin愈陷愈深時，他感覺到Draven倏地將自己拔出，接著燙人的黏稠落在自己股間，本來灑滿一片空白的意識逐漸回歸現實，他有一瞬閃過自己能昏死過去的念頭好逃避在此刻面對兒子。一時間房內只聽的見空調的運作，還有不知是誰發出的重重呼吸聲。

Benjamin一點也不想起身，乾脆就這麼悶死自己算了。他把整張臉掩在羽毛枕中，他的寶貝兒子貼上背部，熾熱的體溫與覆在彼此皮膚表面的汗珠交融在一起，青春期少年有力的雙臂緊緊抱住自己，不安感透過那雙手全部清晰的傳遞過來。

「……對不起。」低低的啜泣和更加收緊的手臂越過層層肌肉與骨骼直接打在Benjamin的心尖上。「爸爸，我愛你……」

「沒什麼需要道歉的。」Benjamin長嘆了一口氣，從枕頭下抽出一隻手越過肩膀輕輕揉著兒子蓬鬆的捲髮。「我也愛你。」

Draven幾乎捨不得離開這樣的溫暖，但還是克制了自己想擁著爸爸就這樣入眠的慾望慢慢鬆開手起身。他在離開父親的背部前再次吻了吻對方的臉頰，得到的是後者一個略微疲憊的微笑。

然後Draven在將床角邊的衣物撿起交還給父親的時候瞥見了對方仍舊挺立的下身。

父子兩對視著，沈默在彼此間蔓延。由Draven帶著怯怯的視線先打破了靜寂的空氣。

「我來幫爸爸……」

「不，你什麼都不用做，我自己會處理。」Benjamin語速飛快的打斷了兒子想說的話，可是Draven的行動比他的話語更迅速。父親還未來的及阻止自家孩子的任何舉動，少年的手掌便已覆上他的性器，忽然的溫度差與被撫弄的舒適感讓Benjamin抽了一口氣，說到一半的話在口中轉了幾圈吐出來變調成了F開頭的咒罵字眼。

Draven想像著平時自己處理慾望時的力道與感受，一面抬眼觀察著對方反應一面套弄著手中的巨物。來自他人的、說的更明白一點是來自敬愛父親的性器是如此燙手，他用上兩隻手的包覆換來了父親粗重的喘息。

Benjamin在抑制自己聲音的同時斷斷續續喊著兒子的名要對方停手，他抓緊著Draven的手臂卻無法真的將對方抽離，一方面是因為被情慾沖昏的大腦有些使不上力，另一方面是因為被撫慰的舒爽讓他潛意識不想停下。

明明知道不該再繼續下去，可Benjamin最終徹底放棄了心理與身體上的抵抗，將自己毫無保留的交給最為深愛的獨子。他鬆開抓著Draven臂膀的手，轉而輕撫愛子的頭，受到鼓勵後男孩手上的動作愈發賣力，令Benjamin不自覺咬住唇仰起了脖頸。

Draven直勾勾盯著對方的臉，將父親動情的模樣盡收眼底。男孩總覺得心底癢癢的，似是幼貓不輕不重的抓撓，他希望能看見爸爸更加投入於情事的模樣。Draven思忖了一小會兒便低下腦袋，豔紅的舌尖試探性的觸碰了手中性器的前端，接著是更大面積的舔舐。

突如其來的刺激讓Benjamin一聲驚喘，他彈起身就看見兒子愈加大膽、手口並用的撫弄著他的下身，甚至已經張開了口要含住他的陽物頭部。

「Draven——！」感受到柔軟包圍的那剎那Benjamin便迅即以雙手捧上男孩的臉將自己從那溫熱的口腔中撤出，即使已用最快的速度動作卻仍遲了一瞬。他按耐不住驀地疊加上來的快感，高潮時噴發的濁液就這樣濺上了兒子的臉龐。

他驚慌的拉過被單抹去兒子臉上自己射出的體液，Draven反而因父親少見的不知所措而笑出聲，為此被後者狠狠的瞪視。

到底在想什麼？從哪裡學來這些亂七八糟的東西？太多想斥責訓問的話語全部混雜成一團，Benjamin還沒想好到底要從哪裡開始就被男孩第二度撲上來的擁抱打斷。

「爸爸，生日快樂！」Draven暖陽似的笑容如此燦爛無害，與Benjamin在鐵青赤紅與蒼白間變幻的臉色形成如此強烈的對比。

早知道他就聽從同事們的建議買個年輕人流行的禮物送給寶貝兒子就好了。


End file.
